This program has evolved from the Electdrical Safety Program for patient care areas. It is designed to preventative maintenance for patient care equipment, electrical safety testing for equipment both clinical and research in nature, and electrical safety for patient care areas. Auxiliary services provided are incident investigation for equipment failure and misadventures, and education of medical and support personnel regarding equipment hazards and guidance for utilization of electronic tehcnology in patient care. In addition this program assures hospital compliance with patient care electrical standards of the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Hospitals and the Health Care Facilities section of the Natioanl Electric Code.